In order to improve the clinical approach to various cancers, dissemination of information concerning the latest techniques, diagnosis and therapy is of paramount importance. By providing exposure and training of potential physicians early in the course of their education, such as during their student or house officer years, such information will be brought to the community in an orderly fashion and will preclude the formation of prejudicial opinions about the treatment of malignancies. With the provision of a consultative service to the various cooperating units, we have the opportunity to educate the patients' physicians regarding modern techniques of management of the variuos neoplastic diseases. These consultative and teaching functions also elevate the level of care available to the patient with cancer in the metropolitan area.